classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Jounetsu ni Tsuite Kataru Beki 2, 3 no Shinjitsu
Jounetsu ni Tsuite Kataru Beki 2, 3 no Shinjitsu ~Den'en yori~ (情熱について語るべき2､3の真実 ～田園より～) is the second track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 1 and the Musik featured in Episode 1. It was also used as ending theme for A Reunion With The Great Unknown. The song is based on Ludwig van Beethoven's Symphony No. 6, also named "Pastoral." Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 熱き情熱を 密やかに 鮮やかに 抱きしめて 人は生きる 風の中 迷う日々を"旅"と名付け 掴めば黒い砂になり 闇に消える 夢よ 懲りない 奴だと さぁ 嘲笑うがいい 絶望こそが幻想だ 弱き心 奮い立たせ 俺は拳を突き上げる 運命よ ひざまずけ 奇蹟は もう起きている Passion…Passion… Spielen wir unsere Spielen wir unsere Musik Musik Oh…﻿ |-| Romaji= Atsuki jounetsu o hisoyaka ni azayaka ni dakishimete Hito wa ikiru kaze no naka Mayou hibi wo "tabi" to nazuke Tsukameba kuroi suna ni nari Yami ni kieru yume yo Korinai yatsu da to Saa, azawarau ga ii Zetsubou koso ga maboroshi da Yowaki kokoro furuitatase Ore wa koboshi o tsukiageru Unmei yo hizamazuke Kiseki wa mou okiteiru Passion... Passion... Spielen wir unsere Spielen wir unsere Musik, Musik, oh... |-| English= Hot passion surreptitiously and vividly hold onto it tight Inside the whirlwind people live in Call the dithering days a "journey" Grab them and they become black sand Dreams that disappear into darkness Faced with someone who never learns Well, it's best to sneer Despair is surely an illusion Cheer up that frail heart of yours I will throw up my fist Destiny, get on your knees A miracle is already taking place Passion... Passion... Let's play our Let's play our Musik, Musik, oh... Full Japanese= 熱き情熱を 密やかに 鮮やかに 抱きしめて 人は生きる 風の中 迷う日々を"旅"と名付け 掴めば黒い砂になり 闇に消える 夢よ 懲りない 奴だと さぁ 嘲笑うがいい 絶望こそが幻想だ 弱き心 奮い立たせ 俺は拳を突き上げる 運命よ ひざまずけ 奇蹟は もう起きている 熱き情熱が 血を巡り燃え滾り 胸に咲く 薔薇の如き 気高さで 享けた命 誇るように 悲劇へ 進む羅針盤 針を曲げて 夢へ 自分が 変われば そう 未来さえ変わる それが不滅の真実だ "自由"という 交響曲 タクトを振れば鳴り響く 運命よ 諦めろ 歴史は 俺が作る 運命よ ひざまずけ 奇蹟は もう起きている |-| Romaji= Atsuki jounetsu o Hisoyaka ni azayaka ni dakishimete Hito wa ikiru kaze no naka Mayou hibi wo "tabi" to nazuke Tsukameba kuroi suna ni nari Yami ni kieru yume yo Korinai yatsu da to Saa, azawarau ga ii Zetsubou koso ga maboroshi da Yowaki kokoro furuitatase Ore wa koboshi o tsukiageru Unmei yo hizamazuke Kiseki wa mou okiteiru Atsuki jounetsu ga Chi o meguri moe tagiri ni saku Bara no gotoki ki takasa de Uketa inochi hokoru youni Higeki e susumu rashinban Hari o magete yume e Jibun ga kawareba Sou, mirai sae kawaru Sore ga fumetsu no shinjitsu da “Jiyuu” to iu kokyoukyoku Takuto o fureba narihibiku Unmei yo akiramero Rekishi wa ore ga tsukuru Unmei yo hizamazuke Kiseki wa mou okiteiru Passion… Passion… Spielen wir unsere Spielen wir unsere Musik Musik Oh… Story Beethoven first used Pastoral on Episode 1. A blast from a wrecking ball caused his gyoza to fall off while he was cooking. Angered by this, his Musik awakened, turning the crane and the mechanical organ to transform into dancing mecha as the entire mansion turns into a ballroom. Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Beethoven Musik